


It's that beautiful time of the year

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gift Exchange, Gratuitous Smut, Kitchen Sex, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Oral Sex, Science Fiction, Sex on Furniture, Smut, So much angst, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21550735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Hermione deals with Tom's revelation of his true nature over the holidays.Muggle AU. Both Hermione and Tom are budding scientists in their respective fields of chemistry and energy engineering, who use differing methods to make the world a better one.Smut, of course. Please let me know if I left out an important tag.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Tom Riddle, Hermione Granger/Tom Riddle
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous, Tomione Smut Fest 2019





	It's that beautiful time of the year

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time to write them. Probably not my last.
> 
> I kind of forgot how this works.
> 
> I present to you something I wrote when I decided to spend my sleeping hours dreaming of lemons.
> 
> This was supposed to be a Magical AU involving time travel where Tom and Hermione chase each other as they try to save the world from total extinction. It was very difficult to write so I settled for this complete nonsense. I'm sure I fucked them up more than once.
> 
> I appreciate any kind of feedback.

Undergoing revision.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes:
> 
> BP is the British Petrolaeum Company, a multinational oil/gas conglomerate that ranks as the six largest energy company in the whole world. They also have marginal interests in alternative energy, such as wind, solar and biofuel tech.
> 
> They have a bit of a reputation when it comes to environmental disasters, most of the recent events such as the 2017 Oil Spill, is readily available in detail on Wikipedia.
> 
> The BP-ICAM (International Centre for Advanced Materials) is a research centre renowned for fundamental and applied materials science solving the oil and gas industry's business challenges. It is a joint effort of four respectable universities, three in the UK (Manchester, Cambridge, Imperial College) and the other one in IL, US.
> 
> The UK Energy Research Centre (UKERC) is the focal point for UK research on sustainable energy, and is central to the Research Councils' Energy Programme. The centre has its headquarters at the campus of Imperial College, London.
> 
> Flexmort is Roftek’s mortuary division which designs and manufactures innovative mobile mortuary cooling systems and accessories which are used across the globe and offers DNA preservation services to the public.
> 
> Biopharma Group is a leading supplier of equipment to pharmaceutical, biotech and process industries in the UK, Ireland and France.
> 
> UL-752 is an industry standard for bullet-resisting equipment.
> 
> Baltic amber or succinite is a resin dating from 44 million years ago. Numerous extinct genera and species of plants and animals have been discovered and scientifically described from inclusions in Baltic amber.


End file.
